


Dance With Me Forever

by volee_weva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Formalstuck, Formalwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volee_weva/pseuds/volee_weva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you are an absolute coward. Fefquius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have an insatiable love for formal stories. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy.

                Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you are an absolute coward.  In all honesty, you should be _stronger_ , but you can’t help being nervous. She’s lovely and everyone knows it. She spins around the dance floor, her hair whipping around her to the rhythm of the music. You have noticed Feferi Peixes’s beauty from afar all night, and the last song was quickly approaching. It was really now or never to have a dance with this perfect troll. And you’re being a wallflower, just standing there, not making a move in the slightest. You’re so weak.

                She stops her lovely dancing as the song ends. The MC announces that this is the final song, and a slow, melodic number reverberates off the walls of the dance hall. You pull at your vest as you realize Feferi doesn’t have a partner. You could smoothly take her by the hand, ask her to dance, and spin the troll of your fantasies around to this sweet ballad about matespritship. Oh my. You might need a towel just thinking about it. No. Now is not the time for excessive sweat. This is the time to be brave and to ask her for this dance.

                You start in her direction, and your stomach becomes queasy. _You can do this. You can ask her. Just say, “Your highness, it would be quite an honor if you would share this dance with—“_

Eridan. Eridan Ampora had taken Feferi’s hand and her waist, and they were slowly revolving around in a circle. You deflate instantly. Of course. There was no way Feferi could be left alone during such a romantic tune. Also, there was no guarantee she would have said yes to you anyway. She is so far out of your league, it could be seen as humorous that you would try.

                You watch her as she dances, and from the way you perceive it, she is unhappy. Perhaps you were imagining the small look of unrest in her face. Nonetheless, you feel completely disheartened. Maybe you should find Nepeta; she would know what to say to make you feel better. You gaze one last time at Feferi, letting your bloodpusher yearn for her.

                Her eyes brighten as they meet yours, and you can feel your palms begin to sweat. The way Feferi’s lips grew into a smile made it seem like she wanted to see you. She immediately drops her hands from Eridan, hiking her skirt up enough to rush toward you. What was going on…?

                “Equius!” She calls, her voice as melodic as the song playing. “Why aren’t you dancing? I’ve barely seen you dance all night, gilly!”

                You don’t know what to do, what to say. You are so stunned that Feferi is actually talking to _you_ , has actually been wondering about _you_ , stopped dancing with Eridan for _you._

                “I…” You mumble, your voice and hands wavering. “I’ve been waiting to dance with—“

                “Fef, come on,” Eridan’s eyes are narrow. “Stop talkin’ to him and come back. Wwe wwere dancing, and the song is almost ovver.”

                Feferi lets out an exasperated sigh. “Eridan, I’ve danced with you all night. Can’t I sea how Equius is doing?”

                You can’t believe what you just heard. Feferi actually wanted to check up on you.  For some unknown reason, she wants to sea… Um, see… (her fish puns were catchy) how you were doing.

                “Wwhy wwould you care about Equius? He’s wweird and sweaty.” You feel pierced by Eridan’s harsh tone. He is right, though. The others think you are strange and that you perspire excessively. Feferi’s opinion of you is most likely no different; she must have wanted to talk to you because she pities you.

                “I don’t sink Equius is weird!” Feferi puts her hands on her hips. 

                Eridan turns away, rolling his eyes. “Wwhatevver, the song’s ovver anywway.”

                He is right. The song has ended and trolls separate from their partners. Everyone begins to file out of the ballroom as the MC announces the end of the gala. You accept that you indeed lost your chance; your eyes are downcast. Now is time to go home and regret everything about your cowardice.

                “Good night, your Highness.” You murmur to the lovely royal as you turn to walk away. You just want a glass of milk and to try to forget your missed chance.

                “Bait, Equius!” You hear her call and you feel her soft, slim fingers coil around your wrist.

                You turn back to her and you notice her face. She seems quite concerned, her eyes wide as she grips your wrist. By now, all of the other party attendees have left, and it is just you, Feferi, and the MC left in the ballroom. Feferi gives you a coy smile that you will forever treasure in your memory.

                “I reely wanted to dance with you tonight, Equius,” She smiles up at you, her eyes sparkling full of life and beauty, “but Eridan was being a stupid guppy and he wouldn’t let me sea you.”

                You look down at your shoes. If you look her in the eyes, you will certainly be unable to form coherent sentences.

                “You truly wished to dance with me?” You can’t seem to wrap your mind around the thought that maybe, just maybe, what she said was true.

                “Of coarse!” Feferi takes your other hand. “Basster of Ceremonies? Could you put on a song, please?”

                You stumble in a daze as she leads you to the middle of the dancefloor. Feferi wraps her arms around your neck and you realize that yes, this is happening. You are going to dance with Feferi Peixes. Perhaps this night wasn’t going to end as badly as you once thought it would.

                The song starts as you shakily place your hands on Feferi’s waist. Her body was so soft under your calloused hands; you were so afraid you would break her if you held her too tightly. You slowly lead the dance, the lovely troll in your arms swaying in time with you.  This seems like a dream, because it’s too blissful to be reality. Your arms tighten around Feferi as you lift her off the ground, spinning her around to the swell of the refrain. She squeezes you as the two of you twirl, but she giggles. Goodness, she smells so good, like lotus petals and strawberries.

                 You let Feferi down again, and continue the swaying. You allow yourself to glance down at her, and in that same exact moment, she looks up at you. Your eyes meet hers and you can’t believe how elated she appears to be. Her eyes are sparkling, her lips curved in a simple U-shape. You decide that you need to just tell her. She should know.

                “Your Highness,” You stop swaying, your hands tightening on her waist. “I need to—“

                “You need to stop calling me ‘your highness’,” The heiress gently taps a finger on your nose. “Just call me Feferi!”

                You hesitate, “Are you positive you wish to be on that level of acquaintance with me?”

                “Yes, I’m shore!” She gives you a look, “’Your Highness’ is ray too formal for us. Please, call me Feferi.”

                “Alright. As you wish…” Your breath catches over the words. “Feferi.”

                Her face glows with happiness after you utter her beautiful name. She tightens her arms around you, nuzzling into your chest. You hope she doesn’t hear how fast your blood pusher is beating. Your fingers curl themselves in her hair and you hold her close.

                “Feferi…” Your breath tickles her ear, and you have to bite your lip as you feel her tremble in your arms, “Feferi, I have something to tell you.”

                She stops swaying with you, backing up a bit. Her eyes are big and curious.

                “What is it, Equius?”

                You take a breath, a shaky breath, and brush your fingers on her jawline. You tip up her chin, your lips a centimeter away from hers.

                “I have had flushed feelings for you for quite a long time.” Finally getting the words out felt liberating, but the look of complete shock on Feferi’s face out fear into your blood pusher. You begin to stammer.

                “I’m… I’m so sorry, I just thought you should know—“You are suddenly unable to speak, because Feferi Peixes is kissing you. You. Kissing. Feferi. You lace your fingers into her hair, thumbs brushing on her soft face. Kissing her is euphoric; your entire senses are overridden with the emotions that are spilling out into this kiss. Feferi giggles against your lips, and you quiver. She breaks away, a huge smile on her face.

                “Equius… You’re shoal silly.” Her voice is wistful and light. “I feel the exact same ray.”

                You gape, the words that the Heiress just said about you. She… She was flushed for you? You? You shake your head.

                “I don’t understand… How could someone so flawless be flushed for me?” You sink into your own shoulders.

                Feferi rolls her eyes, smiling, “Equius, I’m not crawless.” She brings a hand up to your cheekbone. “You are.”

                You can feel your face heat up, and you cover her hand with your own. You silently marvel over how tiny and lovely her hands are.  You lean your head down, touching your forehead to hers.

                “Feferi… It would be my honor to ask if you would be my matesprit—“

                She jumps into your arms, and the two of you spin in the empty ballroom.

                “Yes, yes, of coarse, yes!” She squeals, and smothers your face and neck with kisses.

                You chuckle, bringing her face up to kiss her properly. You let her go, and intertwine your fingers with hers.

                “C’mon, Equius.” She grins, “I want to show off my matesprit.”

                You can’t help but smile. “I… truly enjoy the sound of that.”

                Feferi giggles. “I do too.”

                To be honest, you expected Nepeta to be excited for you, but you were quite surprised at the numerous congratulations you and Feferi received from the rest of your peer group. But, you couldn’t really focus on the people who were talking to you. You were Feferi Peixes’ matesprit, and absolutely nothing could be better.


End file.
